


Five Nights at Fuckboys

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [11]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engage the fanfic motherfucker<br/>thank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Fuckboys

Authors Note: w h y

this is purely crack and parody please do not sue

thank//

 

 "Inhale my dong enragement child"

  Three medium pizzas. Great. More health for these assholes who just couldnt win a fight.

 "GREAT, NOW FUCK OFF"

 Fazfuck and his crew of assballs continued their way to engage in another camera

 "Engage the camera motherfucker"

 Freddy Fazballs engaged in another camera, who had four stars this time. Oh shit lol they dead

 Foxy used a thing that did a lot of damage!

 Bonnie did nothing!

 Freddy did gay chime!

 Chica ate pizza!

 "YAAsdaasdf" Freddy screeched as he leveled up and beat the camera

 They went off to reset the puppet

 "Touch my ass" the puppet whispered.

 "no fuk u" freddy growled resetting the motherfucker.

 "pls" 

 "no i am not touching ur ass u fucking asshole"

 weeping noises 

 Fredswag and his crew left and continued on their mission to engage all cameras

 suddenly a wild shrek appeard and they had to defeat him

 Shrek used donkeyballs!

 CRITICAL DAMAGE EVERYONE DIES

 but if Fredass and his crew is demise then who

_was_

**_phone_**?

 XFILES MUSIC


End file.
